His Love
by LilyBug-101
Summary: Clary leaves to start her own life only to get sucked right back in to the World of the Shadow Hunters/I know i suck at Summaries. R&R, if you like it I will keep writing.


Ok this is my first story. It took me forever to figure out what to write. i should be updating fast, cause i'm already half way through i just have to copy it onto my computer, since i wrote it on paper, stupid me, why didnt i just type it. well please review, and i'm taking suggestion on what characters, and what happens to christy.

I sat there looking at him, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't look at her, yeah that's right, I said her. He was in his room with another girl, her sprawled on top of him, both sound asleep. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to hear his excuses, we had been going out for three months. I never thought that this would happen, as I was leaving I saw Izzy.

"Hey I need to ask Jace something"

"I wouldn't go in there" I said back, with no emotion.

"What, Why" She said as she opened the door. She just stood there for what seemed like hours, then looked at me.

"I'm so sorry" She said after finally breaking her stare.

"Its fine, tell Jace that I'm leaving" And With that I walked to my room, to pack my bag.

I heard screaming and hollering, and I knew Jace was up. I looked out in the hall to see Izzy brandishing her whip and Jace backed against the wall, with a smirk. When he saw me, his smirk vanished leaving behind a I'm so sorry look, I took no pity and closed my door to continue packing. The whole time I packed I got to listen to Jace talk about how sorry he was, and all that junk. When I was done shoving my belongings into my duffel bag, I slowly opened my door to see Jace, and Izzy still going at it. I tried to sneak out, but Jace saw me right before I hit the first step.

"Hey where are you going" he called, while running toward me.

"Anywhere you're not" I said as I turned to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him, he pleaded, saying he didn't know how she ended up with him that he didn't even know who she was; all I heard was blah, blah, blah. When he was done I walked off. I stopped by the kitchen to say goodbye to Alec. I saw him talking to a girl, I knew her, it was the girl that was with Jace, I had to admit, she was pretty, prettier than me, but in the slutty way, kind of like Aline. She had dark brown hair almost black, stunning blue eyes, and was a little taller than me, but not by much, maybe a few inches.

"Oh Hi" She said in a cheerful voice.

I just ignored her; she didn't want to hear the words that would come out of my mouth if I opened it right now.

"What's her problem" She asked Alec. He looked at me with eyes that said he was sorry, like he could help that Jace was a horrible person.

"That's Clary, Jaces girlfriend" He announced.

"EX" I growled.

"Oh he didn't say he had a girlfriend" She said, mostly to Alec.

"I'm sure he didn't" I announced "Well Alec I just came to say goodbye" he looked stunned, like he didn't see this coming.

"What you can't, think of Jace" he pleaded.

"I am why do you think I'm leaving" I said as I made a portal. I was going to start over; I didn't want to leave New York, but far enough away that I didn't have to fret seeing them every day.

Three Years Later

I've got a job as a waitress in a small Diner, a new apartment, and a new life.

I'm so late, I was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago, but got caught up with a ravener demon in an alley. Whoa, I'm here, I thought to myself. That's when I saw them Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Her, I think her name was Christy.

Oh please tell me I don't have their table, I kept chanting this in my head as I made my way to the chart to see who had what tables, and of course I had theirs, there was no use trying to get out of it, my boss would just think I'd finally lost it. So I made my way to their table, and put on my cheery waitress smile.

"Hello how's your day, can I take your order" I said, I felt like I was going to throw up. They all froze, well all except Christy she looked confused.

"Well are you going to order, or sit there with stupid looks on your faces" I said, starting to show I was nervous.

"Clary" Izzy asked I flinched at the mention of my old nickname; I hadn't been called that since the day I left. I sucked it up and put up my mask.

"Izzy, Alec" I ignored Jace, and Christy.

"Well do you want to order, or sit there with stupid looks" I said getting irritated.

Jace looked at me, with the same eyes he had the day I left. Christy broke the silence.

"Ok well can we order I'm hungry" Still not noticing who I was.

Jace stood up grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside.

When we got to the parking lot he finally let go.

"What do you want" I said as I held my wrist I felt a slight burn where he had held it to tight.

"Where have you been, I've been so worried, I thought something bad had happened to you" He said with one breathe.

"None of your business" I said a little too loudly" Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work"

"No, please" he pleaded.

"You obviously don't need me, you have Christy" I said in an almost growl.

"She thinks I like her I don't, I really don't, she's worse then you in a fight" He said" At least you can kill a demon"

"I can kill more than one" I said with a hint of sarcastic.

You could tell he missed it. "Oh yeah, there's a gathering tonight at pandemonium, see you at around eight"

"Ok, see you then" I said.

Then we went back inside.


End file.
